The Pendant
by ti11ie
Summary: The only way i could see Willow moving on from Tara. It's kind of WillowKennedy and WillowTara at the same time, if that's possible. It's a one shot thing.


The Pendant

Kennedy was making the bed when Willow walked in, having showered and dressed for the day. She greeted her with her usual shy smile. It had only been a few weeks, but Willow felt like she'd known her for much longer. At first she'd felt intimidated by the Potential, she always seemed to know exactly what she wanted. If only the same applied to Willow. She turned to leave but Kennedy's unusually soft call stopped her.

"Wait." She patted the bed beside her. Willow obediently sat down, but studiously avoided the other girl's gaze.

"Willow, we need to talk." Kennedy said; her tone still soft.

"We do?" Willow stiffened up.

"Yes. We do. I need to know what's going on here… I like you. A lot. And I thought you liked me, but now I feel like I've done something to upset you."

"Don't be silly, you haven't upset me… It's just that… I like you too, but this thing, between us, it can't happen." Willow's eyes were big and serious.

"Ok and why can't it happen?" The question wasn't angry or challenging. It was gentle, but serious. Willow took a deep breath before she answered.

"Tara." Willow trembled as she whispered the name. "She was my everything. I've never loved anything as much as I loved her. I still do. Every day feels wrong without her in it."

"What happened to her?" Kennedy had to ask, as horrible as the question was.

"She was killed. That's what made me turn into evil veiny Willow." Willow closed her eyes in an effort to stop the tears that were streaming down her face. Kennedy wanted to wipe them away but didn't want to put Willow on edge with the physical contact. She thought for a moment, before reaching a decision.

"Take me to her."

"W-what?" Willow's eyes widened in confusion.

"She's the most important thing in your life. I want to understand that. I want you to take me to her." Kennedy's brown eyes shone with sincerity. Willow slowly smiled through her tears.

"Ok."

Kennedy approached the grave, unsure what to do. It had seemed like the right thing to do when she'd thought of it but now she was here she didn't know what to say. Willow watched as Kennedy replaced one of the stones that had fallen from on top of the gravestone, and then sat cross-legged on the grass that covered the grave. Kennedy was surprised to find that the words just came to her.

"Tara? Hi, you don't know me. I'm Kennedy. Willow brought me here because I wanted to meet you. There's so much I want to know about you. I hope one day Willow will tell me. So many times I feel like I've only met one half of her, I've wanted so badly to meet the other half. You. Willow's doing really well. She's still hurting a lot, but she has control of her magic now and is becoming more powerful than ever. You'd be so proud of her. I know she misses you a lot. I don't think anyone will ever compare to what you are to her. No one could even come close. But that's not why I'm here though. I'm here because I see Willow hurting and I know you can't comfort her, I see her scared and you can't be there for her. And I was wondering if I could do that for you. I know and respect that she is yours, but I'm asking you for your permission for me to be there for her while you're separated by death. To bring joy back into her life and to hold her when it all gets too much. Let me love her until it's time for her to join you again. You two will have forever, let me have now. Let me have the day time while you fill her dreams at night. That's all I want, all I could hope for. I love her, Tara. I know you understand."

Kennedy gasped as a young blonde woman appeared before her.

"Shhh, it's me, Tara. I want you to have this." She took off a pendant that was hanging round her neck and dropped it into Kennedy's open hands.

"I'm glad she's found someone to look after her." Tara whispered. "Tell her to go and be happy. Tell her that she will always have my love. Tell her that I'm waiting for her. And tell her that I still sing to her, even though she can't hear it." Tara vanished as quickly as she'd appeared. Kennedy slowly stood up and walked back to where Willow was waiting.

"She's beautiful, Willow." Kennedy whispered, trembling.

"You saw her?" Willow barely managed to say. Kennedy nodded.

"She gave me this." Willow's mouth flew open as she saw Tara's favourite pendant around Kennedy's neck.

Tara watched as Kennedy walked out of the cemetery, holding Willow's hand as she explained everything, and smiled. She'd found her at last. The one who was going to look after her girl, her Willow tree. The one who was going to bring her back to her when her time on Earth was done.


End file.
